You Found Me
by Akatsuki Blossom
Summary: Grace and Bella Swan move to Forks to live with Charlie, as Grace’s job as a doctor leads her there. On the first day there her whole world was turned upside down in one little meeting, and it began to shape the rest of her life.Full Summary Inside.OC/Car
1. Boring, Unescapable Beginnings

A/N: I know the initial plot goes to Lift the Wings, but I will not steal her story. I will use Twilight as my guide, but after that New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are disregarded completely.

Summary: Grace and Bella Swan move to Forks to live with Charlie, as Grace's job as a doctor leads her there. On the first day there her whole world was turned upside down in one little meeting, and it began to shape the rest of her life. Esme died ten years ago, before the girls moved there, from a supposed 'car accident'. Carlisle/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Delta airlines. I'm just using them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grace Swan had always hated planes. Always. It was only because of Bella she had rode in the tiny, tin-can jet, and even then, she had to pull out the puppy dog eyes to get her on there. The plane ride had been horrible, and the turbulence had shaken the plane until it was on the ground.

"Thank-You for flying Delta airlines, and I hope you have enjoyed your flight". Said the voice from the speakers.

Grace had relaxed when the voice had announced that they were going to land, and her black, straight hair was frizzy from stress. Her silver eyes were hopeful, and as soon as she stepped off the plane she smiled and said,

"We're safe, Bella! However, I am never setting foot on one of those things ever again."

"That's fine. Next time, we can take the boat, or drive. You took a boat to Japan, right"? Asked Bella. It had been seven years since she had seen her twenty-three year old sister.

"Yes, I did take the boat. Remember, Renee took me to California, and then, I took the boat to Honolulu, and then to Japan?" asked Grace.

"Yes, I do. You sent me some kimono- I still have it. Renee is sending it to us. We better hurry. Charlie might be getting worried." said Bella.

Grace only gave a nod, and followed Bella through the terminal, dodging luggage carts, and people along the way. They got to the food court, and Charlie was standing near the pizza place, as he used to when they were kids.

"Bella, Grace." he said, and hugged them both awkwardly. "You can put your carryon bags in the trunk of the cruiser. Grace, I understand that you need a new car. We'll go car shopping for you tomorrow, and I'll help you get signed. Not that you don't have excellent credit. Bella, I have a surprise for you when we get home".

The two put their bags in the trunk, and Grace took shotgun, and Bella rode in the back, behind the mesh screen. Charlie and Grace both looked to each other, and chuckled at the same time.

"I am not a criminal". Said Bella.

"I know, but it's funny that you are setting back there." Said Charlie.

"Because you would never be setting back there for real," Continued Grace, smirking from her place in the front.

"Your clothes haven't gotten to the house yet, so we'll have to go shopping tomorrow as well as look for a car", said Charlie.

Bella looked on in disgust, and Grace only gave a slight inclination of her head to let him know she had heard.

"We can go car shopping first, right"? Asked Bella.

"That's up to Grace. After all, she's the one that needs a new car". Said Charlie, keeping his eyes on the road.

There was silence the rest of the car ride, and the two girls were texting each other back and forth on their T-Mobile Sidekicks. Grace's was black, and Bella's was lime green. Charlie was completely oblivious to them, and when they got home, Charlie blind-folded Bella.

"Bella, I know it's not much, but it's sturdy, and won't let you down". Said Charlie, and then took the blindfold off.

Bella's eyes met her new, old, red Chevy truck. Charlie handed her the keys, and Bella smiled.

"Thanks, Dad"! She said, "I love it"!!

Charlie blushed, and Grace smiled at her sister. "It's nice that you have a ride, Bella. That means you won't have to get up at five-thirty every morning to ride with me."

"Yeah. That's way too early- school starts at eight". Said Bella, smiling.

"Why don't we go try that truck of yours out"? Asked Grace, smirking at Bella's expression of absolute terror. "You can drive".

"The truck can't go over sixty-five miles an hour, so it sounds like it's a good thing you aren't driving, Grace". Said Charlie, giving a grin to the girls.

Bella only smiled and Grace's smirk only doubled in size. "It's fine-we're going shopping tomorrow".

"I'm really glad I don't have to ride with you now. You'll probably pick the fastest car on the lot". Said Bella jokingly.

"That's what I plan on doing". Said Grace. "Now let's go try out your new truck".

The two girls took a joyride in the ancient truck, filled it up, and took it back home. They ate the pizza Charlie had ordered, and then unpacked their carry-on bags.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I know it's short, but the next chapter is going to be surprising, and I couldn't mesh the two together.

Akatsuki Blossom


	2. Shopping, and an Interesting Encounter

Chevrolet 2009 corvette.

This is the second chapter of You Found Me, and this goes out to my only reviewer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I use in this fanfiction.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Grace woke up the next morning first, because she was used to a totally different time zone. It was four in the morning, and no one was up but her. Bella was asleep, talking slightly as she turned. Her chocolate hair was splayed across her pillow, and her face was twisted in agony. She let out a small whine, and Grace continued on into the room.

"Bella", she whispered, "It's alright. Nothing's going to happen to you".

Bella calmed at the sound of her voice, and went back to her peaceful slumber. Grace continued on into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal, then ate it slowly. After that, she got in the shower, dressed, and then pulled her apple Macbook Pro out of her laptop bag and booted it up.

She spent the rest of the night setting up the wireless internet in the house, and trying to get it to work. At six o'clock, she finally contacted the internet company, and found out that Charlie had no internet service installed. So she payed through the use of her debit card, and then, twenty minutes later, the internet was up.

By that time Charlie was awake and was making his usual breakfast, and Grace grabbed her laptop and brought it to the small kitchen table.

Charlie only gaped at it.

"You didn't have internet", she said.

"No, I didn't. The computer I have can't run the programs needed to have the internet here". He replied.

"When we go shopping, I'll buy another computer. Would you like one for your room as well"? Grace asked as Bella entered the room.

"No, I couldn't ask you to buy me one…..they're so expensive". said Charlie.

"Money is not a problem, Dad", replied Grace. "I have more than two million dollars in my bank account. Anything you want, no matter the price, I can get."

Charlie looked embarrassed, and Bella had turned beet red. Money had always been a problem for their family.

"So when are we going shopping"? asked Grace.

"In about an hour. Bella and I need to get in the shower and properly dressed". said Charlie as he dumped the remaining milk out of his bowl and down the sink.

"That's fine. I'll be in here if you two need anything." said Grace, looking up from her computer to look at the two people in front of her.

"Ok", said Bella, quietly walking out of the room, and Charlie followed after her.

While the two were in the shower, Grace emailed her friends in Japan, talking about the normal things, as well as how everyone was doing. Nothing had happened out of the ordinary at the hospital, and for that, Grace was thankful. They didn't have the experience needed to throw off a pandemic, even if they were with her at the top of their classes.

She turned the computer off, and then went back upstairs. She grabbed her purse, made sure everything was there, and sighed in annoyance when she realized her CD's hadn't come from Japan yet. She decided she would just wait, or buy another CD for her collection. Perhaps _Theory of a Deadman's_ Scar's and Souvenir's? Or _The Fray_? It didn't matter, as long as she didn't have to turn on the radio and hear the annoying commercials that they played. Bella walked out of her room, with her chocolate curls all tangled together.

"Bella, do you need help with your hair"? asked Grace.

"Yes, it's all tangled up, and my brush would just break it off." She replied as she walked into Grace's room.

Grace pulled out a large-toothed comb, a medium-toothed comb, and a fine-toothed comb and laid them on the dresser in front of her. Bella moved to where she stood in front of Grace, and Grace began working the tangles out of Bella's hair by going through it with the large-toothed comb. Then, after that she used the medium-toothed comb, and then continued on with the fine-toothed comb. Then Grace took Bella's brush away, and began brushing her hair.

When they were finished, they walked back downstairs to put their shoes on. Grace's black calf-length suede boots made Bella's converse look like rags, and Charlie's dress shoes even paled in comparison. Grace felt overdressed standing beside Bella and Charlie. Her silver dress shirt and her black slacks contradicted Bella's and Charlie's jeans-and-a-T-Shirt look horribly, but she didn't care. They could dress like they wanted to dress, and Grace wouldn't pressure them.

"Ready to go, girls"? asked Charlie as they both stood up.

"Yes", both girls replied.

"Bella, would you like to sit up front"? asked Grace.

"No. You can, if you like", replied Bella, giving a slight smile. "It would be a shame for the _good doctor_ to ride behind the cage".

"Yeah, Bella, because I'm just a 'problem child'." Teased Grace, giving a grin.

Bella walked out of the house first, and the two others followed behind her enthusiastically.

When they were in the car, about ten miles away from Forks, Charlie spoke, "So, Grace, where do you want to shop for a car"?

"What dealerships are around here"? Grace asked, watching the road in front of her.

"There's a BMW, Ford, Chrysler, Volvo, and if you want to go to Seattle, there's a Jeep, Toyota, Chevrolet, and basically every type of car you want." replied Charlie.

"Let's start with the BMW dealer, and then go from there". said Grace, and Bella knew she was in for a _long _day.

They found nothing at the BMW dealer, Grace did test drove three, and then went on to the Chrysler, Ford, and Volvo dealerships, but she didn't find anything there, so they continued onto the ones in Seattle.

When they finally stopped at the Chevrolet dealer, Grace spied a black 2009 Corvette, with power everything, and dark grey leather seats. It was also a convertible, something they would never use there, in the north, where it rained more than 99% of the time. Grace said the convertible looked better, so they brought a black convertible from the other side of Seattle, and had her take it for a test-drive.

Bella and Charlie decided to let her take the drive on her own; they knew that she wanted to test how fast it would go. When Grace returned, she was smiling, and the car salesman that went with her looked absolutely terrified.

"I'll take it", Grace said, and the salesman went to go talk to the finance director.

The three sat there, doing nothing for the next thirty minutes, and after that, the salesman came out.

"How are you paying for this, Dr. Shinamori"? He asked.

"I'll be paying for it on my Debit Card", she replied, "And for legitimate purposes, I only took the name 'Shinamori' because no one in Japan could say 'Swan'."

"Ah, I see. May I have your card"? he asked once more.

She handed over the shiny black card, and he had the receptionist scan it. After a few moments, the salesperson came back to them and said, "I've called Allstate, and now you have insurance on the vehicle you just bought".

He handed me a temporary license plate, and said, "You'll have to go to the DMV, and they'll register you, and send us your license plate information. You'll have to come get your license plate after that, and if you get it in tomorrow, we'll have the plate by the end of the week".

Grace gave a nod, and then the keys were handed over to her. She had a car, and it was by twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

"Dad, you can go home now, Bella and I are going shopping, and I doubt that you want to go with us".

"Alright, you two go shopping." he said, walked back to his cruiser, and then left.

Grace stowed her laptop bag in the trunk of the car, and kept her purse with her. Bella hadn't carried anything with her because Grace had stressed that morning that she would pay for anything they bought.

They got on the major highway that ran through Seattle, and followed the signs to the shopping mall. When they walked into the mall, people gawked at the new car, and Grace parked by a red Mercedes convertible. Grace grabbed her purse from Bella's lap, and got out of the car. Bella did the same, and they walked into one of the department stores that was conveniently located there.

"So where are the higher-end stores here, Bella"? asked Grace, stopping Bella from looking on the clearance rack.

"I really don't know. We never really came to the mall here before when we were small. I only remember one time-and that was to this exact store". Bella replied, and a bunch of super-model worthy people passed them.

One was carrying a Gucci bag.

"Excuse me", said Grace, walking up to them, "Do you know where the higher-end stores are"?

"Yes. You must be new around here-OH MY GOSH! You're Grace Shinamori"! Said the pixie-like one. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I only used that alias in Japan because they could not properly pronounce 'Swan'. I'm working for Port Angeles Hospice now". Grace replied, smiling at the younger girl in front of her.

"That's where I work", said the older man of the group, "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"So you're one of my co-workers, then. It's a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle."

"Yes, it is a pleasure, isn't it"? Asked Carlisle, "To meet the one that has created an actual antibiotic ointment".

"I only improved on Joseph Lister's creation." replied Grace, looking uncomfortably at the floor.

The rest of the people in the store were listening in on their conversation. "Why don't we show you the way around, and discuss this where people won't eavesdrop on our conversation"? asked the other blonde male of the group.

"I'm Jasper, by the way", he said, looking from Bella to Grace.

Bella blushed at the attention they were receiving, and Carlisle guided them out of Sears. They walked past the food court and down stairs, then into Gucci.

Grace picked her out a pair of black pumps, with help from Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle. At Alice's insistence Grace got a pair of black boots, and Bella had picked out a pair of flats. Then they went to Coach, and Grace got herself a pair of black wedges, as well as a neutral toned one. Bella also got her a pair of the neutral wedges, as well as a purse that matched the wedges.

Then they went to Armani, and Grace got most of her clothes there. Bella picked out a jacket, and they got those. By that time the men were weighed down with clothes, and Grace was looking at them with sympathy in their eyes.

"Do you want to take those back to my car before we continue"? asked Grace, motioning to the bags that the men were carrying.

"Yeah," said Carlisle, chuckling, "It's nice of you to notice that we're not Superman".

His children looked at him as if he was crazy-as if he hadn't laughed in a while.

"It's so nice to see you laughing again, Carlisle", said Rosalie, grinning at him.

Carlisle smiled at them, and then flashed one to Grace. They walked back to the car, put the items that they bought in the trunk, and Rosalie said,

"You parked right beside me".

"Really? I saw your convertible at the Mercedes dealer- I test drove it, but I liked this one better". Grace commented, looking from her car to Rosalie's.

They put Grace's and Bella's bags in Grace's car, and the Cullen's put their bags in Rosalie's car. They walked back in the mall, and walked into the Apple store there. Grace bought Bella a laptop and two desktop computers with three printers.

After that, they walked back to their cars, and Carlisle followed Grace back to hers.

"I would like to talk to you or text you sometimes. May I have your number"? He asked, almost nervously.

"Yes". Said Grace, as she pulled out her trusty memo pad and her pen. She wrote her cell phone numbers down, and then wrote her home phone down below it.

"Call me sometime, then." said Carlisle as he handed her his number.

They exchanged the numbers, and Rosalie looked pleased, and Emmett said something that had them all laughing. Grace's face colored slightly, and Carlisle grinned.

"I'll see you the beginning of next week," he said, and then got in the driver's seat of the BMW.

Grace did the same, pushed the keys into the ignition, and started the car. The Cullens had already pulled away, and Bella looked to Grace.

"That was…..different". said Bella.

"Yes, it was", agreed Grace.

"If he asked you for your number, that means he liked you", said Bella. "That and, he looks like Zeus' better-looking younger brother".

"I never thought I'd see the day that I actually liked a blonde-haired man". Grace said, resting her hands on the steering wheel.

They left the parking garage, and Grace drove the speed limit on the way home. Bella was happy, but Grace seemed to be more quiet than normal, only replying in mono-syllabic words. The green trees offset the dreary, rainy skies, and Grace loved the way they complimented each other. When they got home, Grace hung all her clothes in the closet, and helped Bella hang hers up. After that, Bella and Grace assembled the computers, and hooked them up on the wireless internet router.

Charlie had went to work because one of his men had called in sick, so Grace and Bella were left alone in the house on their own.

"Bella, could you run to the store and buy something for dinner? I need to go to the DMV". asked Grace, handing Bella a chunk of cash.

Grace went to the DMV, and Bella went to the store. She ran into a few people there, but didn't know most of their names. Grace was the only one there at the DMV, so she was immediately taken inside the small office.

Bella arrived home before Grace did, so she got on the internet and checked her email.

Nobody had emailed her, so she shut it off, changed into her pajamas, and went to bed. She awoke the next morning about the same time she had the night before, took a shower, and then dressed in an outfit of her new clothes. That day at work would probably be the worst, but Carlisle was there……………….


End file.
